For The First Time
by FIERCEx3
Summary: All it took was one Friday night party to change everything. JTEmma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**For The First Time  
>Chapter 1<strong>

Last night had a lot in store for me. No one would except that one Friday in March would hold such an event that could possibly change everything for me. I could lose friends. I could lose my reputation. I wasn't sure what to make of last night.

I guess I should explain. It all started at school yesterday when Manny ran up to me at my locker looking both excited and happy.

"Okay, so my family is going away for the weekend. So you know what that means right?" She asked.

"Does that mean you will be having the house all to yourself?" I asked. I knew exactly where this conversation was going, but I felt the need to drag it out, just for jokes.

"Yes. And it also means that I will be throwing a much needed party! Please tell me you can come. Please, please, please, please, please?" Manny begged. I smirked at the fact that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Of course I will. Expect me there." I replied as Manny let you a happy squeal and hugged me.

Little did I know that one answer was probably a poor decision on my part? But Manny is my best friend; I couldn't just not go, especially when she was so excited. Plus, I guess we both figured I could need it. I have been out of the dating game for a few months now after my last disaster break up. I guess I could cut loose tonight.

I arrived home from school at about four, after stopping at The Dot first. I returned to an empty house. My mom was most likely working at the salon, Jack was at day care, and Archie was still hanging around school. I knew that for a fact because I saw him as I was leaving. I went downstairs to my bedroom and took a shower. When I finished, I began scanning for something to wear. I finally decided on a red strapless crinkled body hugging dress paired with a black silk belt that tied around the waist. I paired it with black flats. I managed to look nice without degrading myself. I was satisfied.

I curled my hair and wore it down and applied make up. After about two hours, I was ready. I texted Manny that I was on my way and made my way out to my silver Nissan. I climbed in, started the engine, and began my drive to Manny's. Once I arrived and parked, I walked into Manny's house and was shocked. It was about 6:30 and the house was already packed out. I walked around confused by all the unfamiliar faces that I saw. I didn't recognize anyone, except for Derek and Danny who were talking to girls.

I pushed my way past people and went into the kitchen to grab something to drink, and to get away from everyone for a few minutes. I was actually relieved to see Toby and JT standing by the table in the kitchen, each holding a beer. I walked over to them and happily greeted those familiar faces.

"Hey guys," I said as Toby reached behind him and grabbed another beer. He opened it for me then handed it to me.

"Emma Nelson, beer drinker? Since when?" JT asked teasingly.

"Oh JT, how is it that Toby knows better than you? At least someone pays attention to me at parties." I answered back with a smirk and then took a sip of the Coors Light in my hand.

"Someone needs to watch you and make sure you don't overdo it." Toby teased.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure last party we went to you were the one cutting open a pineapple screaming for Spongebob to come out." I said prompting me and JT to start laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny." Toby said. "Anyway, where's Mia tonight, JT?"

"Out of town with Bella, visiting her grandmother." JT said and took another sip of beer.

Mia was JT's newest girlfriend. They've been dating for a few months now. Bella was her daughter. Mia had had her young, but that didn't matter to JT, which made him a better guy than most. After talking more and more, Toby finally ran off with some girl from Lakehurst. I think her name was Nora or Anna or something. So then, it was just me and JT and our beers.

After awhile, I found myself doing shots. JT did a few with me, but he preferred his beer over the Patron. We continued talking. I don't think I have ever talked so much. We talked about how I have just given up on finding a guy who won't hurt me while he discussed how Mia doesn't want him around any other girls, including all of his friends. After sometime, I excused myself and made my way upstairs to use the bathroom.

I opened one door to find Manny with Jay. I quickly apologized and shut the door behind me. I opened the door to Manny's room to find Toby with Nora, which surprised me, but I repeated an apology and shut the door. I finally opened the door to one of the guest rooms to find it empty. I used the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom to find JT walking in.

"Everyone annoying you, booooo?" I asked drunkenly.

"Of course, I know no one but you, Toby, and Manny." He responded.

I took a seat on the bed, with him coming to sit next to me. We began talking again about random things. Finally, the conversation took a turn.

"Hey Em, can I ask you something?" JT asked me.

"Of course you can," I answered.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss someone you've been friends with for years?"

"Yes." I answered almost immediately.

"Is it bad to try it?" JT asked.

"JT, just kiss me." I said. I had no idea what I was saying. The alcohol was possessing all the common sense that I have had. It's like my brain lacked it completely.

JT slowly leaned in and softly kissed me. It wasn't a long kiss, more like a peck. After, he leaned back slightly and looked me in my eyes. I looked back. I quickly went against all judgment and grabbed him by the back of his neck and brought his lips back to mine. He returned the kiss and even deepened it.

Before I knew it, JT was lying on top of me. The heated make out session we had going had my brain screaming. It was telling me that I needed this. I needed every single bit of this. I almost screamed in lust as his hand grabbed my hip. I was playing with his belt.

And before I knew it, the deed was done. I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the window. I had a pounding headache. It was obvious to me that I was completely hung over. I looked over toward the closet that I was facing to see my dress laying on the floor. I immediately panicked. I sat up quickly and looked at the person lying next to me. There was JT, sound asleep. I quickly woke him up, causing him to shoot up in complete confusion. He immediately grabbed his head, which indicated to me that I wasn't the only one hung over.

Almost immediately, my mind flashed through all of last night's event and I realized that me and JT had had sex. Both of us quietly and awkwardly got out of bed and put our clothes back on. I was completely panicked and rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I crashed into Toby, who was leading the girl out of Manny's room. I apologized and rushed down the stairs as I heard JT pulling the door open from upstairs. All I heard as I was shutting Manny's front door was Toby.

"JT, no way!"

As soon as I shut Manny's door, a million thoughts broke into my head. What was Mia going to say? Have I gone completely crazy? I'm supposed to be her friend and now I slept with her boyfriend. Oh, and then there's Liberty. She was going to kill me. Everyone knows about the history her and JT have. She is never going to speak to me again.

I rushed over to my car and drove home pretty fast. I snuck in through my bedroom window and changed into shorts and a tank top. I then collapsed on my bed. I swear as soon as my head hit the pillow, I started crying hysterically. I'm not sure what, but all I know is that I cried myself back to sleep.

When I had finally woken up, my hangover was gone. I turned on my cell phone and saw that I had four missed calls, each with a voicemail, and four text messages. The missed calls were from different people. My mother had called me letting me know that she assumes I'm sleeping at Manny's but her, Archie, and my younger brother are going to visit my great-grandmother who lives an hour away. Manny called me asking me what I did with JT last night and to give her a call. Toby left one asking for me to simply call him back. Then there was one from JT.

"Hey Em, it's me. You seemed pretty freaked this morning, and rightfully so. I think we should talk. Give me a call or a text and we'll meet up. Bye."

The texts were from Manny, Toby, Danny, and my mom. All of which I decided I could respond to later. I texted JT, who texted back asking if we can meet at The Dot in an hour. I agreed and then got up to get ready.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans with a blue and white striped shirt. I clipped my hair up out of my face and grabbed my bag. I slipped on white flip flops and walked upstairs, then out the door and decided to walk to The Dot instead of drive. So this explains why I am currently sitting in The Dot sipping at a hot coffee with plenty of creamer.

Finally, JT walked in and made his way over to where I was sitting.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I responded.

He took a seat and ordered a black coffee. Once Spinner brought it over, we began talking.

"Look Em, I don't want things to be weird between us," JT started.

"Neither do I. That's the opposite of what I want. I liked talking to you last night, JT. It's been awhile since we've had a conversation like that."

"Exactly, same here. It was just one night with lapse in judgment on both of our parts."

"That lapse in judgment cost me so much."

"What do you mean?" JT asked confused.

"Well, as embarrassed as I am to admit this, last night was my first time." I said softly and I saw JT's face dropped.

"Really? Em, I am so sorry. I should have controlled the situation. That's not fair to you." JT said apologetically.

"JT, stop. Don't be sorry. As weird as it sounds, I would have rather lost my virginity to someone I've known my whole life and trust than to some loser, even if it was a mistake." I said quietly. Both of us remained quiet for a few minutes. "JT, do you think we could keep this between us?"

"It's like you read my mind. I just think we'd be setting ourselves up for a lot of drama that can be avoided."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Thank you."

"It's no problem. So we're good?" JT asked. I smiled.

"We're good." I answered as he smiled back.

We then walked out of The Dot together and said our goodbyes and took our separate ways home. At least this was one weight off my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins! All reviews are appreciated! I will update soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

JT awoke Monday morning feeling more relieved than he did for most Mondays. He was glad he had a chance to talk to Emma and work everything out. The last thing he wanted was to lose her because of that one night they shared. But part of him also felt guilty. He was currently dating Mia Jones. He has been dating her for about four months now. And he cheated.

JT Yorke never wanted to be a cheater. In fact, he was completely against cheating. I guess one could say that JT Yorke was ashamed that he got drunk to the point where he had no control. That wasn't even a little bit okay. Cheating is never okay, therefore that one night was one that he was ashamed of to no end.

He tried to brush the guilt off as he got up to shower and get ready for school. He knew he couldn't let it eat him alive. He also couldn't let her know that all that was on his mind was Emma.

JT soon found himself ready for school and drives off to Degrassi. He parked his car and grabbed his backpack from the backseat. He put it on and made his way into the school and toward his locker, where he found Mia waiting for him. As soon as she saw him, she smiled.

"Hey there stranger! Miss me?" Mia asked as she placed a kiss on JT's cheek. JT returned the smile.

"Of course!" He answered half heartedly.

Mia then went on to begin talking about the trip to her grandmother's as JT went through his locker. He nodded occasionally, but his mind was far away from Mia's grandmother. In his thoughts was Emma. How that kiss brought out a whole new side of JT, how the way she held his neck was so gentle and caring. It was the tension between them when they were about to kiss. There was so much that JT was thinking back to on that night, and overall, it all had to do with how beautiful Emma looked and how different being with her was. He was confused.

Meanwhile, Emma sat in homeroom slowly doodling on a random page in the middle of her notebook. She hadn't been able to sleep well last night, but not for a bad reason. It was actually for a good reason. At least it was a reason she thought was good. Manny walked into homeroom and took a seat next to Emma.

"Okay cuckoo bananas, spill. Tell me everything." Manny said quietly.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Emma asked.

"What exactly happened with you and JT?"

"Well, we kissed. Wait, first he asked me if I ever considered kissing a best friend, as in someone who you have known for basically your whole life. And I told him to kiss me. And he did." Emma said quietly as Manny looked shocked.

"Wait, you guys just kissed?" Manny asked confused.

"Well, we just kissed quickly. Then I grabbed him and kissed him again which led to making out which led to…well you know."

"Emma, did you and JT have sex?" Manny whispered. Emma simply nodded. Manny remained quiet for a few minutes. "Wow. I'm not sure what to say. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. He's fine. We're fine. We're just keeping it between us aka not telling Mia." Emma explained. Manny nodded in agreement.

"But where does that leave you?" Manny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Em, obviously he is on your mind and that night is on your mind. And that's okay and normal for it to be on your mind. He was your first now. Does that change anything? As in your feelings toward him?"

Emma thought quietly to herself before taking the time to give Manny an answer.

"I don't know. I can't stop thinking about him, about that night. I don't know, it's just like I feel like something has developed."

"Em, it's understandable. You've known JT forever and losing your virginity to someone is a big deal and increases those feelings, but you need to remember that JT is dating Mia. And he is happy. I just don't want you to make the same mistakes as me and ruin a happy couple."

"Manny, I couldn't do that. All I want is for JT to be happy. If he's happy with Mia, then I'm happy. I don't want to ruin anything for him." Emma said. Manny smiled softly and pulled Emma into a hug.

"That's my girl." Manny said as Emma returned the hug.

Although what Emma said was true, she did want JT to be happy, she just wished she could push these developing feelings aside. It would sure make things a whole lot easier for her.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was short, I know. But they will get longer. Trust me, this story will about 30+ chapters long. All reviews are appreciated :)<strong>

**- Thank you so much! And I get exactly what you mean! A lot of stories make me wonder that lol. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A few weeks have passed since Manny's memorable party. Emma is finally adjusting to her feelings, and is able to get more control of them. She shows no sign of any romantic interest in JT, which she was happy about. She felt like she could just be herself again.

Emma, Manny, Liberty, and Mia made their way to the locker room after finishing their gym class. The girls began changing when Manny began complaining.

"I feel like my insides are being ripped apart. This Midol better kick in soon. I swear I get the worst cramps." She said as she leaned over in pain.

"I know exactly what you mean, Manny. Cramps are the worst part of it." Liberty agreed with Manny.

"Speaking of periods, do any of you happen to have a tampon?" Mia asked.

Emma quickly reached into her bag and pulled one out, handing it to Mia and receiving a thank you. As Emma handed the tampon to Mia, she noticed the confused and shocked look on Manny's face. Emma immediately became confused. She didn't understand why Manny looked so shocked. It was just a tampon.

Manny took her time getting changed, due to the fact she knew Emma would wait for her to finish. Liberty finished getting dressed and made her way out of the locker room, with Mia following soon after. Finally, it was just Emma and Manny.

"Em, do you have your period?" Manny asked.

"Nope, why?" Emma asked wondering what was provoking such a conversation.

"We are always in sync. And I have mine. I don't mean to be straightforward Em, but did JT use a condom?"

Emma remained quiet for a few minutes as a million thoughts went through her head. She flashed back on the night, trying to remember if JT had put a condom on or not. On the outside, she looked perfectly content. On the inside, she was losing it.

"I'm sure he did. It's probably nothing Manny. I've just been stressed. That's probably what is delaying it." Emma said calmly.

"Em, you know you can talk to me if you're not sure or if you're worried. I went through an unplanned pregnancy too. If you think that's it, I can come with you to get a test and whatnot and I'll support you regardless." Manny said.

"Thanks Manny. I'm pretty sure it's just stress. It'll most likely come in a few days." Emma said reassuringly to herself and to Manny.

Manny hesitated a few minutes but then nodded. She knew that there was no need to push it any further, at least not at the moment. So she decided to change the topic instead. Both girls finished getting ready and made their way into English. Emma's mind was far from what Ms. Kwan was talking about.

What if Manny was right? What if she is pregnant? She's not ready to be a mother. She couldn't ruin JT's life either. Sure, her period was late. And although that was very unlike it, seeing she was always on time, maybe it was just because she was stressing. Emma was scared and for once, she felt alone even though she knew deep down that she wasn't.

She knew her mother would be there for her. Her mother went through the exact same thing, just at a much younger age. She has Manny, who went through this two years ago, although in the end she chose abortion as an option, which would not be an option for Emma if she is pregnant. She just needed some support, and she knew that her mother and her best friend would be there to give it to her.

Emma was now eighteen. But she had so much ahead of her. She has to finish her senior year. She has to go on to college and get a degree. She wanted a family, but later on in life. She's scared. She is absolutely terrified.

Finally, the bell rang signifying the end of the school day, startling Emma out of her thoughts. She got up and made her way to her locker. Down the hall, she could see JT and Mia standing at his and her stomach dropped a little. She couldn't ruin what they had going with Mia. She couldn't put him in a situation so complex, both will surely have their lives ruined. She was hoping, even praying, that she was not pregnant. But something told her to worry. Something in her head told her to be alarmed and it severely bothered her.

She made her way out of school without looking to talk to any of her friends and drove home. Once she arrived home, she let herself into the house, to find it empty again, just as it was that Friday night of the party. She placed her math book on the coffee table in the middle of the living room with her bag being placed next to it.

She slowly made her way down to her room in the basement. She changed into something more comfortable, that being yoga pants and a tank top, and curled up under her blanket. She then allowed herself to cry. She cried over the fear of the possibility of carrying a baby of someone who is in a relationship. She wasn't sure what to do and that scared her.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are getting somewhere :)<strong>

**LazinAsianArtist- Thank you so much! It means a lot to know that my story made you warm up to JT x Emma! And I do support Jiberty to, 100%, but I just love writing about Emma and JT haha. Glad you're enjoying it!**

**degrassaddict- Thank you for the review :) I'm happy you like it!**

**Next update should be up tomorrow!**

**Remember all reviews are appreciated :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There were a lot of things on my mind, most of them focusing around that fact that I may be pregnant. I was scared, petrified actually. I mean my period is late, but it could just be late, right? I couldn't focus at all during any of my classes. It's like my mind was a blank slate, only focusing on the possibility of having a child growing inside of me. I guess Manny could tell, because she kept asking me over and over if I was okay. I would say yes, just because I didn't want to talk about it, at all.

So that's why when the bell rang for lunch, I chose to spend mine in the MI Lab. Because I was there, Archie decided to stop home for lunch. I was going to do my research. I was too stressed to force anything into my stomach anyway. I quietly took a seat in the corner, completely far away from anyone who may walk in.

I began my search on early pregnancy symptoms. My eyes scrolled the screen over and over, taking every word and drilling it into my mind. I went through a number of different web searches just to see most of the early symptoms are completely the same as the others.

There were a lot of mentions of Morning Sickness. I haven't thrown up for months, but I did feel nauseated. Then again, that could just be from being stressed to the point of no return. Stress could most definitely make a person sick to their stomach. I'm sure every person has experience once in their life. The point of stress where they just feel sicker than sick. That's where I was. At least that's what I was telling myself.

Then there was a sore chest. My chest didn't seem sore, but then again I wasn't going to just grab my boobs in the middle of the MI Lab. Knowing my luck, I would do it only to have creeps like Derek and Danny happen to be walking by. That would just make everything awkward, but nothing felt too out of the ordinary with the girls. That relieved me somewhat. At least that was one thing I didn't have to worry about.

And last but not least was the frequent urination. To be completely honest, I haven't been paying attention to how many times I got up to use the bathroom at all. I guess it's one of those things where you just assume nothing's out of the ordinary, therefore you don't acknowledge it. I guess I'm going to go the rest of the day to see how frequent my bathroom pattern is. I'll use that to determine what I should do. I guess this might prove that this is all in my head.

The bell rang to dismiss class, snapping me back into reality. I was even sicker to my stomach than I was before. Apparently, my frequent trips to the bathroom were quite frequent. When that bell rang, I decided that maybe it's time for me to just take a pregnancy test, even though the thought made me feel worse. So I got up and made my way to my locker.

I put all my books away. I didn't have it in me to even attempt to do any homework tonight. My mind was far from school. I pulled my keys out of my bag and made my way out of school and to my car, going unnoticed by my friends. I pretty much rushed out before they even had the chance to find me.

I began my drive to the mall to stop in the drug store. I slowly made my way in and scanned the aisles for any Degrassi students. I knew that if I was spotted, rumors would spread and boy would they spread quite fast. That's the last thing I want, let me tell you. I slowly made my way to the family planning aisle. It was such a scary aisle to me. For women who were dying to be mothers, this aisle held the key to their happiness. For me, this aisle held all the things I feared at the moment, it held what would be the answer to my future.

I grabbed a First Response test off the shelf and quietly and discretely made my way up front to the cashier. Luckily, she rung me up no questions asked, no looks of pity, nothing. That's exactly how I wanted it. I didn't want to stand around and chat. I wanted to get home and get this thing over with. I just wanted answers already. I needed answers. It was driving me mad.

The drive home seemed longer than usual. Maybe that's because I wanted to be home already. But when I finally arrived home, I was more than thankful to find the house empty. I made my way downstairs and pulled the box out of the plastic bag it was in. I opened it and took the test out. Who knew that one little stick could reveal so much? I read the directions and made my way into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, I placed the test on the corner of my sink and made my way out of the bathroom. I took a seat on my bed and set my timer and began waiting. As I waited, my mind began wondering.

What if I am pregnant? I'm not ready to be a mother. I still have so much ahead of me. I can't even imagine having to be a mother. And what about JT? He has no warning of this. How could the two of us be so incredibly stupid? Me and my mother talked about this, more than once. We didn't want this to happen to me.

Before I knew it, I felt warm tears forcing themselves out of my eyes and down my face slowly. Before I knew it, I heard someone heading down my bedroom stairs and mentally panicked, that is until I saw Manny standing at the bottom of my stairs.

"Emma, what's wrong?" She asked as soon as she saw my face. She made her way over to me and sat down on my bed, only to see the empty pregnancy test box laying there. Then it all connected. "Oh, Em. You could have called me."

We sat on my bed and waited silently until the alarm on my phone went off. At that moment, my heart dropped into my stomach. This was it. I glanced over at Manny who gave me an encouraging nod. I got up, with Manny following close behind me and made my way into the bathroom. My shaking hand reached down and picked up the test. I glanced at it and dropped it into the sink and immediately started sobbing as Manny embraced me with tears streaming down her face as well. Who knew a plus sign wasn't such a positive thing after all?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you're enjoying this so far!<strong>

**AllieB0524- I'm glad you're liking it :)**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


End file.
